


Hemsworth It

by alech



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cumdump, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgy, Rape, Sibling Incest, Video Cameras, Wall Sex, kind of, through wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck Chris Hemsworth! $80</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemsworth It

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a series, still deciding.

Chris moaned in abandon as he felt another cock line up with his hole and plunge into his abused entrance. As the large member forged its way into his ass he felt past cum move around, some of it getting forced out while much more got pushed in deeper. He tried moving but it was useless Liam must’ve been pretty clear when designing his big bro’s trap. 

Chris struggled to not look at the camera above as he tried distracting himself with ample thoughts of the series of events that led him here. He remembers going out to dinner with his younger brother and getting up to go to the bathroom when he came back their food was there yet no one else was in the restaurant. He knew Liam was a closet romantic and brushed it off as him just wanting the night to each other but he should’ve known. He remembers little details after finishing the meal except for the fact he couldn’t even stand up properly without falling over. He had little flashes of consciousness, seeing the restaurant quickly fill up with men, feeling himself get stripped and then dressed in what he would later find out was his Thor costume which had been ripped down the stitches to reveal his fuzzy ass and pink hole and cut so short he might as well have not worn the bottoms then only to be lifted from the ground and carried a short distance to a wall. The wall he remembers most vividly and not because he was currently stuck halfway through it. It was a thick concrete wall and there was a smooth perfectly circular hole in the middle of it. Above the hole he vaguely remembers word’s painted on the wall in crude black writing

“Fuck Chris hemsworth!”  
“$70!”  
“Want to give Thor your godly hammer?”  
“All men welcome!”  
“Condoms $300, purchase at bar!”

Chris was shocked out of his reverie at the feeling of the cock currently inside him still and fill him with a hot load. It was safe to say most people didn’t choose to purchase a condom. Chris groaned and kicked his legs out in defiance but knew that they were held apart by strong iron stirrups at his ankles. He felt the man pull out of him and more cum dripping down his thighs before he felt another man line up with his ass and position himself at his cum soaked hole. 

Chris tried staying strong but could only imagine the sight he was to see.Chris knew those cameras broadcasted to the TV’s on the other side of the wall. They let every person in the restaurant and bar see him shudder and groan as he was fucked mercilessly and endlessly. Then his ass he can’t imagine it, full and leaking with cum from so many men he might never be able to meet them all if they were to come around and introduce themselves formally to him after leaving a load in his ass. The feeling of cum leaving his abused hole and leaking down his thighs just to pool at his feet had become a constant stream that he had actually grown used to. 

Suddenly he hears a creak nearby and whips his gaze up only to see his brother, Liam, watching him closely. Liam was naked his hard cock bobbing in the air as he strode over on barefeet to stand in front of Chris’s bent over form . He rubbed his member against Chris’s face and began to speak to him as he simultaneously felt another cock, large one too, push into his unusually tight hole. He’d think by now it would feel like nothing after being stretched open by man after man.

“You will not believe what it’s like out there! There’s so many men crowded around the block just dying to get inside. I’ve even seen men come in with their wives, the women sit at the bar fingering their cunts as they watch their husbands fuck you full of cum. It’s chaos! There's so much cum leaking from you right now and do you know what your little getup looks like covered in semen! They should just keep it like that for the next movie! Haha! Your pants look like they have a glaze on them!”

Liam grabbed Chris’s face and forced him to look at him before pushing his cockhead against Chris’s lips. It only took a couple light thrust at his mouth and a couple particularly deep thrust from the back before Chris couldn’t help but open his mouth for his baby brother’s cock. Liam started a slow thrust into the wet expanse of Chris’s mouth as he began monologuing again.

“We have made a small fortune off of this endeavour, and don’t worry you’re not the only one working hard. I’ve been out there being the best fluffer you could ask for, i’ve been sucking the upcoming men’s dicks just to keep them nice and hard for you.”

At this he feels the particularly large dick inside him pull out but then a awfully familiar feeling of warm cum hit his bare ass and his lower back. He felt a finger delve into his endtrance before another cock this one a little smaller but far thicker push it’s way past his anal ring and into his cum filled passage. All of this happened in the span of a minute and he had to listen to his brother talk throughout the entire thing and now only continued to listen.

“Of course some of them want other parts of my body and you know i’m always happy to oblige. The number of men that have wanted footjobs from me is outstanding... Can you imagine me out there on my knees, a cock in my mouth as I jack off a crowd of other men’s slimy cocks or me on my back letting them face fuck me as men just use my feet and hands to stay nice and hard for when they come over and fuck you open and fill you with seed?”

Chris groaned around Liam’s cock as he felt his cock throb in his suit. He had been painfully hard all night his cock pressing against the tight leather of his suit and Liam giving him such vivid imagery was causing his cock to ache. Suddenly, he felt Liam grip his head as he began face-fucking his drooling mouth. It wasn’t long before Liam pulled out of his mouth and began furiously jacking off over his lips. With a groan Liam shot strand after strand of thick semen across Chris’s face, covering his eyes and his mouth, the big splotches connected by strands and quite a bit landing in his beard too. Chris looked up at Liam in a mixture of betrayal and pleading, but Liam only chuckled to himself as he smeared cum across Chris’s cheek with his cockhead. 

As if on cue the man currently balls deep in him jack-rabbited himself to completion inside Chris and deposited another load of jizz into the Hemsworth fund. He felt this man’s chubby invader leave him slowly before another man placed his cock against Chris’s sticky hole and pushed into him, every time the feeling of being penetrated was raw as if it was his first time yet it was not nearly as painful as his first time.

“Don’t worry about customer satisfaction either bro! I put more than roofies in your food,” 

Liam bent down and reached for his back pocket brandishing a small pocket knife.

“I had a little something new put in your chicken and no, not the cock!”

Liam laughed to himself once again as he began cutting a line down the fronts of Chris’s Thor shorts .

“It’s a steroid of sorts, it keeps muscles… taut. It’s the opposite of a relaxant basically, made to keep your ass tight and warm for all the men hoping to fuck you like it’s your first time. It also has a neutralizer in it that takes bacteria and basically eats them so you’re going to be a beautiful STI-free whore forever. Of course it’s experimental, some say it turns people into sex crazed whores who can’t function without a cock filling them up and cum filling their filthy hole. But who really knows for sure? You know what i mean?” 

Liam broke off from his one-sided conversation to marvel and whistle as Chris groaned when Chris’s full cock swung down from it’s confines, the large member was angry and red and literally throbbing. The balls were loose and heavy practically hanging from his crotch like they were tied up. Liam lightly fondled the bull balls before grasping the cock at the base. He slowly took the tip into his mouth letting his tongue flick out over the bulbous head before letting the large cock forge deeper down his throat. He kept going till he felt Chris’s balls smack against his chin and even then held it there for a while before slowly pulling off his brother’s monster cock.

“Just think about it big bro! Everything i’m doing to you i’m also doing to every man that has fucked your ass and will.”

With that statement Chris came, hard. He shot thick ropes of jizz across his little brother’s face mirroring the facial he just received yet Liam’s face definitely got more cum. Liam had closed his eyes and smiled a genuine smile as Chris painted his face with semen. When Liam got to his feet and looked Chris in the eye Liam knew what a sight he was to see by Chris’s pained moan as Liam licked his lips. Liam surged forward and captured Chris in a kiss, their tongues trading their own semen and their lips slipping on the surface of each others cum.

When Liam pulled away he was hard again and he didn’t even have to look to know his brother was too. He felt Chris gasp against his lips and could only guess the man currently inside Chris had cum a doozy. It took a lot to make Chris break his faux indifference to the feeling of being repeatedly creampied. Maybe kissing his cum of his brother’s lips made him unprepared for the load? Liam internally shrugged and turned around swaggering out of the room to attend to his business. He didn’t want to be gone too long, but he was pretty sure the show had been more than enough for the crowds just on the other side of the wall.


End file.
